The Way of The Light
by Exdeamon
Summary: A small one paged oneshot based upon a fragment of a quest. For five minutes of fantastical pleasure for the literacy centres of the brain, look no further.


Well, A story from the author of "It's a Rum Thing." He made this based upon a small preveiw our DM did of a quest he was [planning. I wan't there at the time, but I'm sure we'll get ound to it at some time. Don't expect an update though, and as such I'm labling this a one-shot untill we get to it.**  
**

**The Way of the Light**

The creature, humanoid in shape and form, hid behind the tree, peering around occasionally. He saw the two adventurers, the ones who had been thrown out of town. He needed to warn them.

But how? He was a-a monster. They wouldn't listen to him. They'd just attack without second thought. One was a Paladin- the one Dwarf, Ava, called Tharlin. Ava herself was a Cleric of Lathander, and her spiritual radiance of goodness beamed to his eyes, along with Tharlin's.

They were fairly non-descript adventurers; Ava with her brown, braided hair falling down her chest plate and back, heavily laden in holy texts, scrolls and adventuring gear. Despite all this, she seemed to walk at a fast pace, undaunted by these facts.

Tharlin was also the typical Paladin. He had an air of confidence around him which seemed to indicate that he thought he was right and that was that. He was more of an enigma than Ava; he worshipped Hextor, the God of Tyranny. He did, however, only appraise of the obedience disciplines which Hextor stands for, and not the oppression. Despite this, he and Ava regularly had arguments over each others gods. It did not split their relationship, however- personality wise, they needed each other; Ava for her quick decision-making and diplomacy, and Tharlin for his combat expertise and thorough attitude.

"That's the last time we go into an evil town." muttered Ava, tagging on a few Dwarven curses.

"I agree," said Tharlin, stroking his beard slightly. "The next town is ideal, though. Temples to Hextor, temples to your prissy Morningtwa- I mean, Lathander." Tharlin grinned, although Ava was less than pleased. Before they started bickering, however, they arrived at a fork in the road.

"Brilliant," said Ava, "The Paladin gets it wrong _again. _Didn't you say this was just a road straight on to this fabled town of yours?"

Tharlin looked confusedly at the two roads.

"Take a look at this, Ava," said Tharlin, ignoring her comments. "One road is very poorly laid, hurriedly, even- shoddy work, even for a small town."

"So what you're saying is…."

"It's a trap, Ava, a trap- arguably a poor one, but a trap nevertheless."

Ava stood silent for five seconds, and then hoisted her warhammer over her shoulder and took her shield of her back, strapping it back onto her arm.

"You're right, it's a trap. We'd best keep going, though- just keep your eyes pealed, lad."

Tharlin nodded and drew his Longsword out of its scabbard, and they continued walking forwards.

The creature then decided to make its move. He leapt in front of Ava, appearing as a dark mist to her eyes.

"_Turn back, cleric." _it whispered harshly, as if out of breath. "_There is trouble ahead."_

Ava's eyes widened in surprise, but she retained her composure.

"Tharlin! Stop where you are, right now." She shouted, and the creature ducked back into the treeline at the side of the road.

"What, Ava?"

"Some- some creature just jumped in between us. Don't move a muscle."

The creature then leapt in front of Tharlin. Not wasting a second, he swung his Longsword at it, screaming with bloody fury. The creature barely dodged the attack, but returned his swing with a flurry of fists and kicks. Tharlin almost toppled to the ground, but stood his ground and prepared to return the favour.  
Ava stormed forward and swung at the creature, but missed almost entirely as the beast stepped easily to the side, avoiding her attempt. She was met with a cascade of punches to the temple and fell unconscious. It then turned on Tharlin and knocked him to the ground.


End file.
